


100 Things #48 (Magic Circle Novels by Tamara Pierce)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [48]
Category: Circle of Magic - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #48 (Magic Circle Novels by Tamara Pierce)

Lark stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, watching as Rosethorn directed Briar on what plants were to be pulled and what were to be left to grow. It was well past the time for lunch yet neither one of them showed any signs of slowing. There was no doubt that Lark loved Rosie, her Rosie, but it didn't stop her from seeing the woman's flaws. Stubbornness being right near the top of the list.

“Time for lunch,” Lark called noting how Briar's head snapped up at the mention of food. Between his time spent on the street and the way he was now growing the boy was always hungry. Next to proving himeslf to Rosethorn eating was his main reason for existing.

“We'll be there when we finish this section.” Rosethorn's voice was sharp and directed more at her charge then Lark.

“It's on the table and the girls and I are hungry. You'll eat now.”

There was some indistinct grumbling from Rosethorn, but she made the move to stand gesturing to Briar to do the same. “Wash your hands before you go to the table.”

Briar darted past on his way to do as he was told and Lark turned just in time to catch a flash of a fond smile from Rosethorn before it was replaced by her usual frown. She might work the boy hard, but there was no doubt that Briar held a place in Rosethorn's affections. The thought filled Lark with warmth and she smiled to herself as she turned to go back into the house.


End file.
